Just pretend you love me
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Un souterrain, un cachot sombre. Et une histoire de dépendance et de lumière, de pouvoir et de violence... [Songfic basée sur Anything For You, d'Evanescence. Oneshot. Lemon yaoi. Angst drama.]


Voici une song-fic à partir d'une chanson d'Evanescence, _Anything For You_. Vous pouvez l'écouter sur le site de RADIO.BLOG., si vous voulez en connaître l'air.

**Pairing:** A vous de voir…En tout cas, je préviens qu'il s'agit de yaoi donc si cette idée vous choque déjà, ce n'est pas le peine de lire...

**Genre: **Angst, drama. Le rating M n'est pas volé... Et c'est également un lemon (mon premier, d'ailleurs ).

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, ces personnages ont été crée par Kayuza Minekura et la chanson, par Evanescence.

**Just pretend ****y****ou**** love me**

Ton corps, si proche… Je sens ton souffle frais sur mon visage, tes mains posées sur mes poignets liés. C'est presque une torture en soi. Te savoir si près, mais prompt à partir et à me laisser, à m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Impuissant, je t'ai vu t'en aller, t'évanouir dans le clair-obscur de ce souterrain.

J'ai crié ton nom, encore et encore. En vain. Le silence seul me répondait. J'étais enseveli dans la captivité, dans la solitude. Une fois de plus. Et les souvenirs m'ont assailli, m'ont frappé de plein fouet. Je me suis débattu dans les chaînes pour leur échapper.

Et puis j'ai cessé de m'agiter, j'ai abandonné la lutte contre le passé. Quelle importance, au fond? Que les ténèbres me dévorent, qu'elles soient mon linceul sombre puisqu'ici, nul ne viendra me sauver…

A ce moment-là seulement, tu es revenu. Toi et ton pouvoir d'attraction malsaine.

C'est atroce, tu sais, ce que tu es en train de faire. Me lier à toi, et de cette manière… Je me sens coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, bien que je sache que c'est de ta faute, si chacun de tes contacts m'emplit d'attente et d'espoir. A présent, c'est insupportable de te sentir si proche, sans pouvoir soulager les appels pressants de mon corps.

_I'__d give anything to give me__ to you…_

**¤¤¤**

Je ne parviens pas à y croire. Ta mémoire semble vide, effacée. Aurais-tu tout oublié? Dis-moi, ce paradis céleste où tu as vécu… Tu ne t'en souviens plus?

_Can you forget the word__ that you thought you knew_

Tu as enfoui tout un monde dans les limbes de ta mémoire. Tout un monde, mais pas seulement: un être, également. Un être scellé en toi, que tu sais présent mais que tu redoutes plus que quiconque.

Et pourtant, je parviens à l'entendre, moi, cet autre toi qui semble m'appeler en silence…

_If y__ou want me,  
__Come and find me_

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu mets à l'écart une telle puissance. Rien ne t'empêche de la libérer quand tu le souhaites. D'ailleurs, ce pouvoir n'attend que cela, il le réclame même.

_Nothing's stopping you__ s__o please release me_

Ah, si, je sais pourquoi tu brides cette force indomptable… Tu le fais pour les autres, c'est ça? Pour les protéger.

Mais ici… Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi.

Et, scellé au fond de ton âme, le Seiten Taisei…

Je veux me repaître de cette énergie. Goûter ce pouvoir, et l'être qui en est le réceptacle, également.

Le posséder.

**¤¤¤**

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu désires, en réalité. Tu n'en veux qu'à la force que je détiens. C'est simplement pour te l'approprier que tu me murmures ces mots, ces tentations de trahison qui me touchent bien malgré moi. Et tes mains enchaînées qui s'attardent sur les miennes, qui les libérent soudain d'un mouvement rapide et imperceptible, leurs caresses mentent, j'en suis sûr.

«Tu es à moi, à présent», murmures-tu d'une voix altérée alors que tu me libères.

Tu ne recherches que le pouvoir. Tu ne m'aimes pas, et ce n'est pas non plus mon cas, c'est évident.

Mais…

_I'll believe  
__All your lies_

Continue à parler, ne cesse pas. Ces phrases… Elles sont amères et douces à la fois, comme un poison. Un venin enivrant dont je ne peux me passer. Passer de ton côté, t'être dévoué corps et âme… Je voudrais y croire, juste pour quelques instants.

_Just pretend you love me_

Lorsque mes liens se détachent, je tombe à genoux devant toi. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, que j'étais faible à ce point? Tu en profites à présent, tu t'infiltres par les brèches de mon esprit brouillé et de mes défenses tombées.

Tu t'agenouilles et tu me prends dans tes bras, avant de poser la bouche contre mon cou dénudé. J'y sens alors une légère morsure, j'en gémis. Puis ton visage se déplace et ce sont mes propres lèvres que tu captures entre les tiennes. Contact, chaleur.

Oui… Fais-moi croire que tu es… un soleil.

_Make believe  
__Clos__e your eyes_

Les yeux fermés, je peux mieux mélanger vos images. Tour à tour, vous m'avez tous deux libéré. Vous avez tous deux été une lumière dans l'obscurité, une clef.

Même si dans ton cas, tu es également le responsable de ma captivité.

Qu'importe… Tu es revenu, tu ne m'as pas laissé seul.

Et je sais ce que tu veux, en cet instant précis. Je n'ai pas de peine à le deviner, puisque c'est ce que je désire moi aussi.

_I'll be anything for you_

En cet instant, je t'appartiens, je serai tout ce que tu voudras. Mon corps te réclame et n'est plus que désir tendu. Et ce, que mon cœur le veuille ou non.

_Have you left to make me feel anymore  
__There's only you and every __day__ I need more_

Etait-ce pour cela que tu es parti si vite, la première fois? Etait-ce afin que l'attente en devienne insupportable, que ton image se cristallise en moi?

Sans doute, oui. Car maintenant que tu es là, que je sens ta langue forcer le barrage de mes lèvres closes, il m'est impossible de rester insensible. Je tente faiblement de me débattre, ma langue joutant avec la tienne.

Et puis je renonce. La tête inclinée, je réponds simplement à l'ardeur de ton baiser en me serrant un peu plus contre toi, les bras noués autour de tes épaules.

_If you want me__  
Come and find me_

C'en est fini de moi, à présent, je le sais… Viens, fais ce que tu veux de mon corps indolent, il t'appartient.

« Je t'appartiens», reprend ma voix en écho à mes pensées.

Je me remets à toi, je n'ai plus que toi. Mon soleil m'a chassé, j'ai froid. Je veux me réchauffer aux flammes de ton âme, si semblables à celles qui ornent ton manteau.

Je m'abandonne à toi, sans rémission.

_I'll do anything you say, just tell me_

**¤¤¤**

Les pensées s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais. Est-ce moi qui t'enlace, à genoux, alors que tu es encore à terre? Est-ce moi qui, tremblant, pose mes lèvres sur l'espace de peau dénudée, dévoilé sous ton col?

Je ne puis me contenter de ce simple effleurement. A moi, je veux que tu sois tout à moi. Mes dents laissent leur marque sur la chair tendre. Surpris, tu ne peux retenir un petit cri inarticulé. La douleur de mon bas-ventre n'en est que plus pressante.

N'y tenant plus, je dévore tes lèvres, je joue avec elles. Ma langue s'introduit de force dans ta bouche, et tu fermes les yeux en luttant sans conviction. Vaincu, tu finis par te lover encore un peu plus contre moi, ce qui me permet d'approfondir le baiser. A bout de souffle, nos deux visages se séparent enfin.

« Je t'appartiens», chuchotes-tu d'un ton rêveur, la tête sur mon épaule. Un écho de ma déclaration précédente. Je souris légèrement, car je sais que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas à moi que ton âme appartient, même si je veux bien faire semblant d'y croire.

_I'll believe  
__All your lies_

Au fond, cela n'a pas d'importance. Feins juste ces sentiments, ce sera suffisant. De toute manière, nul besoin de feindre le désir, n'est-ce pas? Puisqu'il est bien réel. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est là tout ce que je veux croire, ce soir.

_Just pretend you love me  
__Make believe_

Terrassé de langueur, tu t'appuies contre le mur froid. Mes caresses insidieuses se poursuivent de plus en plus bas, dans un cliquetis de métal, et mes mains courent sous tes vêtements, profitent de ta peau si douce. Elles pincent cruellement un téton, griffent ton flanc, jouent avec ton nombril. Je te sens frémir et te cambrer, la respiration saccadée. Satisfait, je lève mon visage vers toi, afin de surprendre ton expression.

_Close your eyes_

Tu ne me vois pas. Yeux mi-clos, joues délicatement rosies, tu sembles si innocent… Je voulais la puissance du monstre qui vit en toi, sa sauvagerie incontrôlable, mais j'y renonce, du moins pour l'instant. Tandis que je frôle d'un doigt taquin ta virilité éveillée, je réalise que je préfère te posséder ainsi, empli d'un désir naïf et teinté de pudeur.

Un soupir s'échappe de tes lèvres entrouvertes, que je ne puis m'empêcher d'embrasser de nouveau, plus férocement qu'auparavant. Cette fois, on dirait vraiment que je cherche à te dévorer. Je te mords la langue et tu gémis dans ma bouche, privé de volonté.

_I'll be anything for you_

Ma langue toujours liée à la tienne, mes mains continuent leur exploration de ton corps en s'éloignant à dessein du point sensible. Elles rôdent aux alentours de ton nombril, puis descendent encore, pour s'attarder au niveau de la fermeture de ton jean. Je prends tout mon temps pour la défaire, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître ton trouble. Tu n'en peux plus d'attendre, et les ondulations de ton bassin me supplient en silence.

Mais je sais bien que sous tes paupières entrouvertes, c'est l'image d'un autre qui danse… Et c'est comme si ton corps se mentait un peu, lui aussi.

_I'll believe  
__All your lies_

Je fais simplement semblant de t'aimer. Mais j'espère le faire bien.

_Just pretend you love me_

Mes mains enchaînées s'occupent enfin de ton désir vibrant, par de lents mouvements de haut en bas. Tes hanches bougent, elles aussi, au même rythme. Mes attouchements se font alors de plus en plus rapides. Tu es proche de la libération, je le sens…

_Make believe  
__Close your eyes_

Les yeux entièrement fermés, à présent, tu murmures un nom en soupirant. Pas le mien, j'en suis bien conscient, mais cela ne m'arrête pas pour autant. C'est tant mieux, si je peux te faire croire que ce n'est pas moi mais lui qui te donne autant de plaisir…

_I'll be anything for you…_

**¤¤¤**

_Anything for you…_

L'esprit embrumé, je ne suis plus qu'un point tendu, douloureux. La volupté m'envahit, menace de me submerger. Et c'est lui que je vois, clair et lumineux. C'est lui qui se projette, dans le théâtre d'ombres de ma conscience à la dérive.

Et, involontairement, c'est son nom que je prononce dans un souffle.

Tu m'as peut-être entendu. Peut-être pas. Je l'ignore.

Je sais déjà que ce qui m'arrive en ce moment n'aura lieu qu'une fois, qu'une seule et unique fois. Alors… Peu importe si ma gorge se serre lorsque, sans quitter ma verge de la main, tu me fais lentement basculer sur le dos. Je me sens glisser, m'éloigner de l'appui rassurant du mur derrière moi. Le sol est froid, pour ma peau brûlante.

Peu importe si j'ai peur, quand tu descends mon pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, puis que tu en fais de même pour mon caleçon. Et un frisson me parcourt encore lorsque je te vois adopter la même tenue. Ou plutôt la même absence de tenue.

Oh, peu importe si j'ai mal quand, après avoir posé mes chevilles sur tes épaules, tu me pénètres sans douceur. Car le plaisir se mêle peu à peu à la douleur, et j'apprends vite à suivre tes louvoiements du bassin. Chacun de tes coups de reins crée un point d'impact qui me blesse, qui s'infiltre en moi comme une vague de chaleur douloureuse et agréable à la fois.

Des larmes de douleur me piquent les yeux, mais peu importe… puisque c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu me blesses de la sorte. Je le devine confusément, dans les limbes de ma souffrance et de mon plaisir. A l'avenir, je devrai vivre sans cela. Ne plus connaître cette meurtrissure, voluptueuse et cruelle.

_All without your hurt inside_

J'ai l'impression que mon corps est contenu tout entier en ces ondes profondes que tu provoques. Envahi par des sensations inconnues, je me fais un bâillon de mon poing afin de ne pas crier trop fort. Et en m'entendant, tes coups lancinants s'accélèrent, se font de plus en plus intenses, jusqu'au paroxysme.

Je me libère enfin, dans l'espace contenu entre nos deux ventres. Peu après, c'est toi qui répands ta semence en moi. Tu restes encore un instant, puis tu te retires et poses délicatement mes chevilles à terre. Allongé sur moi, tu m'enlaces, tu bois mes larmes.

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes éternels.

_Will ever never die_

Eternels…

Une illusion, évidemment.

Je pense à mon soleil, et à mon âme brisée que je n'ai fait que tromper, pendant tout ce temps. Les larmes envahissent mes paupières semi-closes.

**¤¤¤**

Je t'ai enfin satisfait. Du moins, j'ai satisfait ton corps. Je me retire de toi, haletant, rompu, avant de te prendre dans mes bras, en faisant passer la fine chaîne qui relie mes bras derrière toi. T'étreindre, encore une fois. La dernière fois.

_I'll be..everything you need_

Je goûte tes larmes salées, les pleurs que tu continues de verser et qui ne sont plus dus à la simple douleur physique… Je comprends pourquoi. Je sais que tu t'es donné à moi en pensant à un autre. Je sais que je n'ai assouvi que tes besoins corporels, en mettant de côté tes sentiments. Et moi, je me suis servi de cela, je me suis servi de toi.

Pardon.

Tu as cru en ma tendresse, en mon amour feint. Un seul instant, mais cela a suffi pour briser ton cœur, une fois l'univers du mensonge dissous.

_I'll believe  
__All your lies_

Ton innocence… Elle me désarme, je ne peux rien contre elle.

Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin. Je ne suis pas celui que tu cherches.

Moi, je ne suis qu'un leurre, une illusion. Je ne m'intéresse même pas à toi en tant que personne. Au départ, tu n'étais qu'un outil pour moi. Une immense source de pouvoir. Tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours besoin de toi pour faire naître mon nouveau monde. Mais quelque chose a changé, aujourd'hui, depuis que j'ai joué avec tes émotions. C'est infime et pourtant, c'est bien là.

_Just pretend you love me_

Oui, j'ai compris une chose. J'ai appris qu'il t'était impossible de vraiment le trahir.

_Make believe__  
Close your eyes_

Même en t'aveuglant volontairement, même en te laissant entraîner par quelqu'un d'autre, tu lui restes fidèle.

Et je ne peux rien contre ça.

Tu lui es encore trop attaché. Je réalise maintenant à quel point ce lien est puissant... Reviens donc vers lui, puisqu'il le faut. C'est à lui d'accomplir cette promesse d'être tout pour toi…

_I'll be anything for you_

Pour la première et la dernière fois, tu t'endors dans mes bras.

¤¤¤

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un HomuraxGoku… En fait, c'est l'épisode 39 (Misty Rain), dans la saison 2, qui m'a inspiré cette song-fic'. C'est celui où Goku est chassé par Sanzo. Ensuite, il est capturé par Homura, qui l'enferme dans un souterrain puis vient lui parler… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer ce qui se passe ensuite.;-)

Vous en pensez quoi? Reviews, s'il vous plaît!


End file.
